


The New Girl

by LacklusterEnvy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacklusterEnvy/pseuds/LacklusterEnvy
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR THIS STORY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Arrival

The dummies on her flight showed her no resistance. How was this effective? She needed a real person to spar against or she would be rusty by the time she arrived. She knew they were putting her on a train next, and trains always made her tired. Curse them and their stupidity. How was she to train and better herself? Did they know nothing? “No, no anger, no yelling… Calm, Sasha.” She took a breath and kicked the head off the dummy next to her. The head flew towards the door and nearly smacked into the flight attendant coming her way. The man hurriedly cowered away from it then tried to compose himself. It took all of her might not to laugh at him.  
“Miss, I’m here to inform you we’re going to land soon, so you need to return to your seat and pack up these mannequins.”  
“Sparring dummy.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You said mannequin. They are sparring dummies.”  
The man looked perplexed and offended that she would correct him. Either that or he couldn’t understand her accent. Being from Russia, she couldn’t always get the words out the right way. “Either way, you need to pack them up!” The man hastily exited with a huff.  
Sasha began dismantling her useless sparring partners and packing them back into their spots. The plane was equipped for training, but not the sort she needed. She took her seat and sighed. She knew she should actually sleep on the train seeing as she had just crossed a few time zones, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she needed to train, needed to be better. They were going to eat her alive if she wasn’t her best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite not wanting to, she slept for the majority of the train ride. Lulling in and out as she dreamed. The only thing she knew concrete about any of her teammates was that one was her otets. She longed to see him after how long it had been and her dreams were mostly of her memories from childhood. Occasionally a bad one would come up, waking her with a start. Eventually she stopped dreaming entirely and fell into a restless sleep. The ding announcing her upcoming stop awoke her. It had been an almost five hour ride and she was ready for it to end.  
As she stepped off the train, the first thing she noticed was the heat. She had packed only long pants so she was immediately upset. The second thing she noticed was the men standing at the station waiting to greet her. The shortest was wearing goggles and a hardhat and had a large grin across his face. The next one had a mask covering most of his face and a cigarette protruding from his mouth, which was set in a deep frown. The tallest of the three was hunched against a pole with a hat tipped over his eyes. It seemed like an odd welcoming committee considering only one looked welcoming but she had been told it was a diverse group. The one in the hardhat perked up even more when he saw her and waved her over. She picked up her bag and began towards them.  
Engineer nudged Spy as the small girl started over. “Go git her bag fer her. Be polite Spah. C’mon wipe that frown of yer face, it won’t kill ya ta be nice!”  
Spy rolled his eyes and reluctantly walked over to the girl. She was extremely short with long, dark pigtails set at her chin. Her hair seemed to cover one of her light blue eyes and her thick lips were set in a small grin. “Allow me to help you, mademoiselle.” He showed his teeth in a charming smile with the warmest expression he could put in his eyes.  
“Spasibo!” She flashed him a smile. Great… Another Russian. He took her bag and nearly hit the ground. It was extremely heavy. How did such a small girl lift this? What could possibly be in it? Spy gritted his teeth and hoisted the bag higher. The girl was oblivious to him struggling with the bag and went to greet Engineer.  
“Hello, I am Sa- oh… Is right we use codenames. They said to call me ‘Infiltrator’. You are?”  
Engineer laughed. “Ahm Engineer, you can call me whatever ya like outta that.” He noticed her looking expectantly over at Sniper, who probably hadn’t listened to a word that was just said. “You might need ta get his attention.”  
“Ey, ty!” Sniper looked up from under his hat, “What is name they give you? I am Infiltrator.”  
“Sniper.” He went back to ignoring everything after his gruff response.  
“Oh, and the one holdin yer bag is Spah.”  
“Pleasure.” Spy huffed. What the hell was in this bag, rocks?  
“We should probably head back ta base. Spah, throw that in the back of my truck would ya?” Engineer flashed a grin towards Spy who happily dumped the bag. They all piled in and prepared for the journey to base.


	2. Meet and Greet

The car ride was less than comfortable. The truck only actually had three seats, so she was forced between Spy and Sniper. Sniper leaned as much of his body away from her as possible, but that just pushed her closer to Spy who seemed very unhappy with the whole situation. He rolled his eyes and turned to their smiling driver.  
“Engineer, I am curious as to why it was necessary to include ze both of us if you only have three seats in your truck?”  
“I hadn’t really been thinkin bout the seat space ta be honest. I was real darn excited to pick up our new member. I figured I’d bring you cause she’s got a similar job an’ Sniper never really interacts with anyone so I figured I’d git him off the base.”  
Sniper grunted unhappily and turned his face further toward the window.  
Sasha sat quietly in her seat, trying to meditate on the moment and make the discomfort fade. They hit a bump and she heard her bag jostle rather loudly. Panic flooded her mind as she thought of her belongings.  
“Byt’ ostorozhnym! My things are… euh… how you say… soft!”  
Spy snorted and tried hard to conceal his growing laughter, “Ze word you are looking for, is fragile. Although I will admit, your lack of understanding amuses me.”  
“Ahm assumin she’s tellin me to drive a bit more careful?”  
“Oui. Ze lady apparently has breakable things amongst ze bricks she has packed.”  
“There are no bricks in bag, why does Spy say this?”  
“Ah, then they are bowling balls, non?”  
Sasha scrunched her face and mouthed the words, clearly unsure of what Spy was saying. “I do not think so? Why do you need to know?”  
“It is my job to know, mademoiselle.”  
She looked into his eyes with an empty expression. “Knives.”  
“Excusez moi?”  
“Bag has knives and clothes. Your job is over. Let me think by myself.”  
“At least she seems to have a better grasp on our shared language than ze fat man.”  
“Hey now, play nice Spah. We’re comin up on the base now. Looks like they’re all outside ta greet her.”  
Sasha peered over the dash and the first person she noticed was her father. As the car stopped, she reached over Sniper to open the door, practically shoving him out of the truck. She scrambled out of the vehicle and rushed into his arms, having to leap quite high to do so.  
“Otets!” She buried her face in the familiar neck and breathed in the smell.  
“Oi ya little mongrel, next toime ya do that I’ll wring yer bloody neck! I don’t care that yer a sheila!” Sniper was dusting himself off after being unceremoniously dumped from a truck when he looked up and saw the spectacle before him. The newest teammate had her arms wrapped around Heavy’s neck and was dangling as Heavy slowly moved to hold her. There was a look of fear and confusion on the giant’s face as he pulled the girl away to look at her.  
_"Sasha… What are you doing here? Please say you’re just visiting. You’re not the new mercenary, you’re not Infiltrator. Right?" _Heavy slowly put his daughter down as the realization hit him. She was the newest member of the team. His little girl that he had protected for all those years was now going to be thrown into a war that had no end. She was now a mercenary just like him.__  
_“I thought you would be proud of me, father! See how much your little girl has grown! I can take care of myself now! I don’t need to be coddled anymore. I am twenty three years old and it’s time you started treating me like it!” _Heavy’s face was dark as Sasha huffed her final words in Russian. She thought this would be a warm reunion, but clearly had forgotten how overprotective her otets could be. Sasha heard someone clear their throat and turned to see a thin man in a lab coat and round glasses.__  
“Vhile you two may know each other, ve do not know you. Zhis vas supposed to be an introduction, but I see zhat zhere are some… unresolved issues? Either vay, I am Medic und I vould like to velcome you to zhe team. I vould also request zhat you refrain from yelling as it upsets Pyro.” Sasha looked to see a figure in an asbestos suit cowering behind Medic. Immediately her thoughts turned to placating the creature. She crept towards them slowly and reached out her hand.  
“Izvini, Pyro.” She let out a small grin as the firebug took her hand and made a muffled noise.  
“Okay, is enough. Pyro, no touch. Sasha, go home.” Heavy stepped towards the two.  
“Heavy, that is not your order to give. She is our new mercenary and she will report to me. You will refer to her as Infiltrator. She is staying. End of discussion.” A man in a military type uniform with an oversized helmet spoke as he approached. Heavy let out a large sigh.  
“Hey Solly, ain’t ya gonna introduce yerself? Ah nevamind. Dat’s Solly- er Soldier. I’m Scout an’ dat drunk on the ground is Demo.”  
Sasha looked the young man up and down. He held an air of confidence similar to the one she had detected from the Spy. She dropped Pyro’s hand and walked over to him.  
Scout’s heart skipped a beat the minute he got a better look at his newest teammate. She was gorgeous. Miss Pauling had nothing on the girl walking towards him. She was shorter than Pauling, for sure, but her figure was much more defined. He couldn’t help but stare. Every bit of her was captivating and mysterious. He felt his shirt get yanked and he snapped out of his trance when a head connected with his jaw. He was pulled lower until he was looking her in the eyes.  
“You will look only at face. I am not something to, euh… drool at!”  
“Uh, r-right… Sorry… Yer pretty is all…”  
Sasha narrowed her eyes and let go of Scout’s shirt. “Danger is pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I asked for betas, but it turns out I really hate to edit once I've typed up a story and also I am impatient so nevermind on that sorry... ALSO most of the way through writing this chapter I realized I made her accent WAY thicker than it was in the first chapter so I went back and fixed it but I'm not sure if I fixed it all so if it's inconsistent PLEASE let me know and I'll fix that. I've been flip flopping with it a bit and I forgot I already had one posted ugh. And sorry this took so long I got busy with work and then couldn't find my laptop and ugh. Next chapter will hopefully be done faster. I'm still in a writing mood so hopefully I can flesh it out. I know these chapters are short but I have an issue that I either make them WAY too long or a bit too short. I promise there will be A LOT of them though!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really super sorry I let this fic sit for so so long. I've decided to put this one on hiatus until I get the spark back for it. It started to feel unnatural and I have like, seven different drafts for the next chapter and I hate all of them please forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters and I plan on updating frequently. If you'd like to be a beta reader, just tell me~ I'd love some past the screenshots I send my boyfriend. OH also he's the one helping me out with all the Russian. Please tell me what you guys think. Did I do good?


End file.
